


Unannounced Patient

by brumalbreeze



Series: TreyCater Twitter Drabbles [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: Trey sighed, tugged on his tie, and turned the knob to his door. He stepped into his room and stopped.“Cater… What are you doing in my room?” He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. Then, he closed the door and asked, “Why are you dressed as a nurse?”(Short, silly TreyCater drabble with the slightest bit of a plot twist.)
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Series: TreyCater Twitter Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795285
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Unannounced Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, ["Why are you dressed as a nurse?"](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1274010122155515904?s=20)

Trey sighed, tugged on his tie, and turned the knob to his door. He stepped into his room and stopped.

“Cater… What are you doing in my room?” He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. Then, he closed the door and asked, “Why are you dressed as a nurse?”

“Trey-kun!” Cater grinned from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed and waved. “Welcome back! Man, it’s a long story,” he said with a sigh. “I was just walking down the hallways after school when I passed by the infirmary, and they were apparently doing some sort of special introduction class for the first-years? Since I was the only one around and they needed a volunteer to help, I got dragged into the mess. They made me dress up for authenticity. Or something, I dunno.”

“So you were skipping out on your club practice when you got caught?” Trey said with a smile. He sat down on his chair, put his safety goggles and tie on his desk, and faced Cater.

“Hehe. Guess I shouldn’t have expected to fool you.”

“Of course not. How long do you think we’ve known each other?” He frowned slightly. “Couldn’t they have made you wear something sexier other than scrubs?”

“What were you expecting? A skirt, Trey-kun? In an all boys’ school?” Cater stuck his tongue out at him and laughed. “Anyway, did you just come back from science club?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm…” Cater reached out, tugged on the lapel of his open lab coat, and rubbed the coarse fabric between his fingers.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Cater stood up from the bed and took a step closer to Trey. He rested his knee on the cushion of the chair, right between Trey’s legs. “I’m supposed to return these scrubs,” he said, “but they asked me to wash them first… Doctor Clover.”

Trey quirked an eyebrow and smiled. He put a hand on Cater’s hip. “Is that how we’re feeling today? I guess I could help you with that then. _Nurse_.”

Cater smiled, and the door to Trey’s room magically locked shut.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I'm really dead set on trying to spread the ship name "Traitor" for TreyCater, because it's so perfect for them. And is a great mash-up of their names. And is friggin' hilarious. I mean, what isn't there to love about this ship name, honestly. Join me in my movement. Start referring to TreyCater as "Traitor." Lmao
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind) if you'd like. And even if you wouldn't like to, you can still find me on Twitter. Lol


End file.
